Dear Santa
by kerapal bubbles
Summary: Dear Santa, I want to see my Papa this Christmas. Love, Sarada. A four-part series. Part II: Dear Sasuke.
1. Part I: Dear Santa

**A little late for Christmas, maybe, but I hope you all enjoy! Happy New Year!**

**-0-0-0-**

It was two weeks before Christmas in Konoha. Decorations colored the village in red, white, and green, and the first snow had just fallen. Sakura was in her home, preparing curry for dinner. She was cutting vegetables when she heard a small child-like whisper from the doorway.

"_Psst, Mama!"_

Sakura turned in confusion to see her seven-year-old daughter peering cautiously into the kitchen, half hidden behind the door frame.

"Yes, Sarada?" she asked with a smile and one raised eyebrow. Her daughter crept forward silently, almost ashamedly. Her hands were both tucked behind her back.

"Ne, Mama…I…um…"

Sakura waited. Her daughter was uncannily like her father in that it could sometimes take a while before she found the right words to say.

"I…have a letter."

"For me?" Sakura inquired, wondering why her little girl would be so secretive over a letter.

"No…it's…um…it's for Santa."

At this, Sakura had to struggle to maintain a straight face. When all the other children in the village had begged their parents to take them to the city to see Santa Claus at the shopping center, Sarada had remained quiet, mulishly pressing her lips together and claiming she didn't believe in such childish things.

"I thought you didn't believe in him," Sakura said casually, willing her lips to remain in a straight line.

"I _don't_!" Sarada protested. "But…there's something I want, and I think he's the only one who can give it to me. Bolt said something stupid the other day about Santa and Christmas miracles, and…just promise me you'll give it to him!"

Sarada thrust the letter towards her mother with both hands. Sakura took it with a gentle smile.

"And you can't read it, Mama! Absolutely no peeking! Only Santa can read this letter, okay?"

"Alright, Sarada."

"Pinky promise?"

Sakura linked her pinky through her daughter's proffered finger, and they shook on it.

"Now, can I go outside? Stupid Bolt challenged me to a snowball fight."

Sakura nodded, and straightened Sarada's glasses. She helped the little girl into her coat, and let her run off to play with her friends (with a strict warning to be back before sundown). Sakura then went into her bedroom and promptly opened the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I always say that I don't believe in you, but that's not really true. I just don't want stupid Bolt to think I'm on the same level as him. I know I haven't ever sent a letter to you before, but I write one every year. This year, I'm really..._(here the word despert was scratched out) _desperate. (I had to look that one up in the dictionary)._

_I don't want what all the other kids want. I don't need kunai or dolls. I don't want new shuriken or a race car. Santa…all I want this Christmas is to see my Papa. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I know he likes to travel a lot. Mama says he's looking for something and he hasn't found it yet. But, I look for him all the time, and he's never around. Even stupid Bolt gets to see his dad more than I get to see mine. Ne, Santa…I don't really know my Papa. I've only met him once. Sometimes I don't think he knows I exist. _(There were a couple tear stains on the page here, and Sakura had to blink rapidly to keep from adding more to the page).

_So please, Santa. Please bring my Papa home this Christmas. And…please bring him home to stay. I don't know what it is he's looking for, but maybe you could put it in his stocking or something? Or maybe you can just tell him that me and Mama miss him a whole lot. (Mama never says it, but sometimes I see her staring at the one family picture we have and she always looks really sad). _

_And if you can't find him, or if he says no, then SHANNARO!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sarada Uchiha_

-0-0-0-

When Sarada came back with flushed cheeks and wet hair, Sakura quickly ushered her into a hot bath, then gave her hot cocoa after dinner was finished.

"Ne, Mama?" Sarada asked as her mother brushed her hair before bed. "Do you think…Santa will get my letter?"

Sakura paused for a moment, then a secret smile crossed her face, before resuming her gentle strokes with the brush.

"I'm sure he will, Sarada."

-0-0-0-

**I might do a part 2…someday… Leave a review if you enjoyed. This is kind of a headcanon for me, since it never specifically says in the manga that Sakura and Sasuke get married. Apparently even Kishimoto hasn't figured out how they got together, which is…kinda sad. But, I just ran with this idea that Sasuke is never around and doesn't really know that he had a daughter by Sakura.**


	2. Part II: Dear Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But like, whatever.

**Rating has been upped to T for language in this chapter.**

**Author's note: I have decided that this story will be a total of 4 parts. The chapter titles will be as follows:**

Part I: Dear Santa

Part II: Dear Sasuke

Part III: Dear Sakura

Part IV: Dear Sarada

**I have a plan for what I'm going to write for Part III, but Part IV might wait until the light novel concerning Sakura is released. I really want to know how they got together canonically before I write any sort of reunion between Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada. **

**Anyways. Prepare your tissues, cuz this one's a doozy…and without any further ado, here is part II!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I told myself I'd wait a while before sending you any letters. It's been two months…that's long enough, right?_

_The village is doing really well. You should come back soon to get your new arm. Lady Tsunade and I just finished Naruto's surgery last week. It went really well; he's healing nicely and adapting to his new arm. I have no doubt it'd go just as well for you! Naruto sends his regard, by the way. And by that I mean he asked me to tell you something completely obscene. I refused to repeat it, and I told him to tell you when you come back. Kakashi-sensei also says hello. I think being Hokage is more stressful than he lets on; his hair seems grayer than normal._

_As for me, I'm doing well. I started teaching some supplemental classes at the Academy. My students are wonderful; they're so bright and eager to learn. They give me hope for the future._

_I really miss you, Sasuke. Please come home soon._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's been six months since you left. You didn't respond to my first letter, so I figured I'd send you another one._

_Well, I've got some bad news, actually. Someone burned down a part of the Uchiha complex. It was some idiot with a misplaced grudge against the Uchiha; blaming Madara for the war, which in turn lead to him wanting to destroy everything that was left of them. In the interrogation room, he said that he wanted to go after you next. Everyone laughed._

_Anyways, there was a lot of damage done by the time fire suppression teams were on hand. A lot of houses are gone, and most of the neighborhoods sustained at least minor damage. The main house (your house, I guess), was mostly untouched. _

_Here's the important part, though. There's been talk of expansion in the village. More and more people are moving in, and we're running out of space. A lot of people had been talking about demolishing the Uchiha complex to make room for newer housing developments to accommodate them. And now that a big chunk of it has burned down, a lot of people are pushing Kakashi-sensei to approve new apartments in the area. He's stalling because he wants your opinion. He warned me that if you don't answer, it will be considered forfeit and he will approve the housing plans._

_In short – get your ass back here as soon as possible or you'll lose your house._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Kakashi-sensei told me you actually came back during that whole fiasco with Toneri and the moon. I wish you would've stayed a little longer; it would've been really good to see you._

_I hope you're doing well. If you ever drop by, come find me. Please?_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Naruto and Hinata got married yesterday. He was pretty upset that you didn't show up…until he saw Hinata. I'm really happy for them, and I'm so proud of Naruto._

_You know, he never really had a crush on me. At the time, he said it because he wanted to compete with you, because **you** had my affections. He didn't want to lose to you in any way; and that included my feelings. But look at him now: blissfully in love and happily married. He told me during the reception that if you guys had never been rivals, he probably never would have found this happiness._

_Sasuke…please come home._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

-0-0-0-

_Sasuke-teme,_

_You bastard. How dare you do that to Sakura-chan, after __**everything**__ she's done for you. You think you can just waltz back to the village, fucking **use** her for a week and then just leave without saying anything? Dammit, Sasuke, you were supposed to be better than this! She hasn't stopped crying in two weeks.__ Hinata's been bringing her food, but she doesn't eat anything. We were all at a loss, because it's never been this bad; even after you left the first time, asshole. She only told us the whole story yesterday.  
><em>

_You're damn **lucky** I didn't even know you were here, otherwise, I would've beat you to a bloody pulp. Kakashi-sensei's pissed too, but I think he's more disappointed than anything. Disappointed that his prodigy of a student turned out to be an asshole and a failure as a man.  
><em>

_And you wanna know the absolute __**worst**__ part about this?_

_She forgives you._

_She told me herself. She could never hate you because she __**loves you too damn much**__._

_Dammit all._

_Hinata's pregnant, by the way. I thought I'd be nervous, but…I'm not. I'm actually really excited. I'm going to be a good father. I'm gonna love my kid, and I'm going to raise him right. I'm going to teach him how to fix his mistakes when he makes them, not to run away like a scared little boy._

_Come back and fix this, bastard, or I'll hunt you down, kick your ass, and drag you bleeding all the way back to Sakura's doorstep myself._

_Naruto_

-0-0-0-

_Sasuke,_

_I'm pregnant. Please come home._

_Sakura_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you want to know why I accepted your proposal in the hospital room, Sasuke?_

_It's because I love this little girl, and I don't want to have to explain to her why her mother's name isn't the same as her father's. Because Sarada Uchiha is going to be proud of her name; whether or not you're there for her. _

_At least, you spent a month this time. That must be a record, or something. The night after you left, Sarada wouldn't stop crying. One month old, and already misses her father. Naruto managed to get a picture of the three of us together; I've attached a copy to this letter._

_I almost don't want to bother asking you to come back, but…don't forget about us._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You wouldn't believe how fast Sarada's growing. She laughed for the first time yesterday. She looks so much like you…I want to cry every time I look at her beautiful little face._

_(the teardrops on the page render the rest of the letter unreadable)_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sarada's first word was 'Mama'._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_She started walking yesterday._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sarada's old enough now that she's started asking questions about you. She wants to see you. Her fourth birthday is coming up…do you think you could make it back to see her?_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sarada swears you visited her on her birthday. I didn't believe her until she showed me the box of new hair ribbons that I know I didn't buy her._

_Thank you._

-0-0-0-

_Sasuke,_

_Do you even read these letters?_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sarada got in a fight at school yesterday with Naruto's son. Apparently, Bolt said something rather nasty about you and she, in return, broke his nose._

_She really misses you. Please come home._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Papa,_

_Mama says she can send you this letter. I will do my best. I have been practicing my writing. I got first place on the spelling test in my class! Mama was really proud of me! She made me a chocolate cake. Chocolate cake is my favorite! Do you like cake? Mama says you don't like sweets, but everybody likes sweets! Papa, we really miss you. Me and Mama and Uncle Naruto and Grampa Kakashi. Pretty please, can you come home soon?_

_Love,_

_Sarada Uchiha, (the signature is doodled over with smiley faces and flowers)_

_P.S._

_Thank you for seeing me on my birthday last year. Mama says that you're always watching out for me. I love you Papa!_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW, I WILL EAT YOUR CHILDREN. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING.**


End file.
